


Stardew Valley Ficlets

by getawaygarden



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getawaygarden/pseuds/getawaygarden
Summary: Ficlets for every possible pairing of the bachelors and bachelorettes of Stardew Valley, excluding siblings.
Relationships: Abigail/Maru (Stardew Valley), Alex/Penny (Stardew Valley), Elliott/Harvey (Stardew Valley), Emily/Shane (Stardew Valley), Haley/Leah (Stardew Valley), Penny/Sam (Stardew Valley), Sam/Sebastian (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 63





	1. Inspiration - Leah/Haley

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of short little ficlets of each Stardew Valley pairing. There will be 91 in total, eventually :) I got the idea from Milieu's "Stars In Their Eyes" - go check theirs out too!

Leah sat in front of a fresh, uncarved block of wood with her carving tools in front of her. She stared at the wood, waiting for inspiration to strike. Waiting for it to tell her what it wanted to be. So far, it seemed to just want to be a block of wood.

She sighed and looked out her window. Down by the river in front of her house was a familiar blonde head of hair, slowly walking back and forth, holding up a camera to her eyes, trying to capture the perfect shot. It was Haley, who Leah often saw in the woods taking photos.

Haley was wearing a flowy blue dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. Her long, wavy hair was loose down her back, and she had a flower tucked behind her ear. She looked like the embodiment of spring. Leah watched as Haley took off her sandals to step into the river, and smiled as the cold water met her feet.

Leah turned back to her block of wood, and began to carve.


	2. Listen - Alex/Penny

Alex sat awkwardly on the bench next to Penny as she looked for something in her purse. She had asked him to come out here to her favorite reading spot, saying that she had a surprise for him. He had no idea what it would be, especially because it wasn’t his birthday or a holiday. Penny pulled a headphone splitter, which was connected to two sets of earbuds. She plugged the headphone splitter into her cell phone, and handed one of the earbuds to Alex.

“I found a really good book the other day that I thought you would like,” Penny explained, “but I know you don’t like to read. So, I downloaded the audiobook version, and I thought we could listen to it together. You don’t have to, if you don’t want to, or you could just listen to it by yourself, but I thought—”

Alex took the earbuds from her. “I think that’s a great idea,” he said, putting them in his ears. “Let’s hear it.”

Penny put in her own earbuds and pressed play on her phone. As the narration started, Penny leaned her head on Alex’s shoulder. Alex thought they should listen to audiobooks more often.


	3. The Earth and Sky - Abigail/Maru

“Your head’s been in the clouds for too long,” Abigail said, grinning and poking Maru’s side just to watch her giggle. “Stop looking through that thing and come explore the mines with me.”

“Maybe if you would look through this thing, you would understand why I do it so much,” Maru replied, playfully pushing Abigail’s hand away. She kept looking through the lens of her telescope, trying to focus it on a distant planet. She felt Abigail’s arms wrap around her waist, and her weight against Maru’s back as she rested her head on Maru’s shoulder. Maru tried to stand up straight, but Abigail kept her in place.

“Let me have a look then.”

Maru adjusted the lens so that a beautiful cluster of stars could be seen, and leaned to the side to let Abigail peer into it while her arms were still around her. It was an awkward position, but it was a cold night and Maru liked how warm Abigail was.

“Wow,” Abigail said after a moment, “I had no idea stars could look like that.”

“You know, some of the elements that make up the stars also make up those gems you bring up from the mines.”

Abigail stepped back from the telescope and turned Maru around to look at her. She smiled.

“I guess the two worlds aren’t so different after all.”


	4. Color - Shane/Emily

Shane often felt like he was stuck in a gray fog, just stumbling through, trying to find his way. Some days were grayer than others – sometimes he thought the fog might even be leaving, but some days felt almost completely black.

But Emily, she was different. No matter how gray he felt, she was always in full color. It wasn’t just because of her blue hair or all the crazy clothes that she made herself. Everything she touched seemed to turn just a little brighter.

Shane was at his usual spot at the bar, and Emily handed him a beer without even having to ask. She gave him a smile, like she always did. Unlike everyone else in Pelican Town, she didn’t judge him for his habits, but she didn’t pity him either. She accepted him for who he was, made him feel like he was enough. He appreciated that so much, but didn’t have the words to tell her.

“Hey, Emily. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” she said cheerfully. Suddenly her expression changed, almost as if something surprised her. “Oh, Shane!” she exclaimed, “Your aura just changed color!”

Shane honestly wasn’t surprised that Emily read people’s auras, though he was slightly concerned with what his looked like.

“Well, what is it?”

“It’s green! A beautiful, growing green.”

Emily gave him another smile and turned to help another customer. Shane smiled too, despite himself. He was green, not gray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, I actually love how this one turned out. Do I need to write a longer Shane/Emily fic...? :)


	5. Combine - Sam/Sebastian

The smoke from Sebastian’s cigarette and the late afternoon sunlight coming in through Sam’s window combined together made something special. The rays of sunlight were visible in the clouds of smoke, and every puff and swirl of the smoke was visible in the rich light. They didn’t look the same without each other. It only lasted a few minutes, either because the sun would move or the smoke would disperse, but it just made it more special. It meant that if they wanted to see it again, they would have to come back tomorrow.

Sam looked over at Sebastian through the cloud of smoke. The hazy light made him seem to almost glow. Sebastian noticed him staring, and met his eyes.

“What are you looking at?” he asked, exhaling a puff of smoke, which danced in the light.

Sam didn’t reply. He just leaned his head back and kept looking. Sebastian smiled and rolled his eyes, taking another drag from the cigarette. Outside, a cloud moved over the sun, marking the end of the moment.

Sam couldn’t wait to do it again tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone wants to request a pairing, please leave a comment :) I can always use more inspiration!


	6. Poem - Harvey/Elliott

Elliott had a new poem to show Harvey – he’d been working on it for a while, trying to get it just right. It was short, but each word was carefully chosen to create a beautiful image in the mind of the reader. Its simplicity was part of what made it memorable, what made it unique. If it tried to be more than it was in any way, it would be unrecognizable. It might still be good, but it wouldn’t be the same poem.

When Harvey expressed his praise for the poem, Elliott smiled.

“You were my inspiration, you know.”

Harvey wasn’t sure how it was possible for someone as boring as him, a nerdy, quiet, general practitioner, could inspire someone as eccentric as Elliott, the poet who lived on a beach. He’d always been one to believe that less was less and more was more. He was less; Elliott was more.

But now, he didn’t think that was true. Maybe less _could_ be more. If this poem was so simple yet so stunning, maybe he was too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a challenge for me because Harvey and Elliott are my two least favorite sdv characters. I don't hate them, I just really... don't care about them. But with that in mind, I think this one turned out okay. Let me know what you think!


	7. Growing Up - Sam/Penny

Sam didn’t notice how big Vincent was getting until Penny told him that he was ready to start reading children’s chapter books. It seemed like only yesterday that Sam had taught Vince the alphabet song, but now he was reading books with more words than pictures. 

“It’s weird to think that my little brother won’t always be so little,” Sam said to Penny. They were sitting on the beach, watching Vince and Jas play nearby. 

“He’s still a child,” Penny replied, “but they do grow up fast.”

“That used to be us, playing in the sand.” Sam pictured the two of them as children again, when they were so young and innocent.

“Now we’re the boring adults who just watch the kids, right?” she laughed.

Sam grinned. “We don’t have to be.”

He jumped up and grabbed Penny’s hand, pulling her up next to him.

“Last one in is a rotten egg!” he shouted, and sprinted toward the ocean. Penny laughed with surprise and let Sam drag her with him into the cold water. Vincent and Jas abandoned their sandcastle and chased after them, both trying not to be the rotten egg.

As they played with the kids, Sam looked over at the young woman Penny had become. For a second, he thought growing up might not be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's not talk about how it took me six months to write this >250 word chapter, lol. Hopefully lots more coming soon!


End file.
